Fifty Shades of A Mess
by kiss-me-until-i-fall
Summary: Meeting the Christian Grey, stirs something deep inside of Ana? Will she go out of her way to show him, he can be loved. Or will she end up getting her own heart broken? Rated M, language, lemons, laughs and good old angst. HEA/No cheating!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm here with a fifty shades fiction. It's not exactly your average, a lot of things are different. Like how I would like to see, Ana and Christian and the paths they go down. Of course there will be drama, but I hate angst, so don't worry it will never go on for long. I have a polyvore page, if you would like to see the characters outfits and a pintrest, if you would like to see what my image of the characters is like. Well I will stop drowning on. I really hope you like. Please review, love you all! (Go easy, first proper time writing fanfiction)**

 **Disclaimer: E.L James owns. But all plots, changes and original characters belong to myself**

* * *

Fuck, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up. My name is Anastasia Steele, Ana I prefer. I am 21 years old, curves in the right places and a book nerd. It's Friday thank god. Bad news, I'm going to be late for work. This is all I need.

I quickly shower and dress, wearing a floral-print silk knee length skirt, a black fluffy jumper and a pair of spikey Louboutin's, I swiped from Kate. I'm too poor to own a pair. I keep my make-up minimum and rush out my bedroom.

On my way out, I come crashing into my room-mate and best friend, Kate "Whoa! Where you going in a hurry?"

I answer while rushing for my keys and purse "Work! I had to be in early today; look I'm off, see you late, love you!" I hear her scream 'Love you too.'

I swear to all that's holy, if I run into fucking traffic, I'm going to pull my long, curly brown hair out. On the day they tell me to be early, I am fucking late. And when I'm in usually, I'm fucking early. I can never win! I work for GEH or Grey Enterprise Holdings. I will admit, it is a fantastic job... being a skivvy. I take enquiries, people's likes and dislikes about the company, any letters or documents, that needs to go to any of the bosses or important people and make coffee. That's all I do, I just sit a a desk, twiddle my thumbs, type, call and be motherfucking bored.

My real passion is books. I love reading, writing, anything to do with books in general. I wanted to get into publishing, but unfortunately, being fresh out of college, with not much experience, isn't exactly good. Classics are my dream, old romance. Pity today's romance isn't so classic, more trashy.

* * *

Oh thank the lord. I arrive at work 10mintues early. Praise the actual gods! I still try and run through the lobby, not the best idea in heels this high. I really hope I'm not being fired. I can't handle loosing my job, I can barely afford to pay the rent as it is. I just need to find out whatever the fuck is going on right now!

Just as the elevator begins to shut, I hear a loud shout

"Hold the lift!" I stick my foot between the elevator and the door. The woman quickly enters "Ugh! Traffic; could you like move over, you're cramping my space" O...kay, I should have just let it fucking close.

The voice, from this women, sounds like nails scratching on a black board, fucking horrible. "Don't mention it" I mutter under my breath. People these days, god!

Just my fucking luck, she get's off at the 18th floor, just like me. I really hope I can put as much space between this woman as geographically possible.

I spot my supervisor Carol "Hey, why were we called in early?" she smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes,

"You'll know soon enough, just relax, get a coffee, chill out" Yeah... not possible, thanks for the confidence boost, just what I needed. Something bad is going down and I really need to know what.

"I think people are going to be fired, you know to save money?" comes the voice of Jack, my co-worker, I try to reply as calmly as possible

"Why would they do that? I mean everybody knows, GEH is a astonishing company, the wealth and business that comes from it, I highly doubt they need to save any money"

He shurgs "It's not going to pretty, if we're all in early, on a Friday"

Jesus Mary Christ! This is not helping. I can't be fired, not today, not tomorrow, not ever, this job is my life. I know it's not perfect, but it pays the bills and I don't have to worry. I can't go back to my old self, please God no!

Carol stands in the middle of our floor, here we go

"I'm so sorry everyone for the early start, especially on a Friday, but this was very important and Mr Grey said it had to be done today, so here I am" Mr Grey? Oh god, we're being fired "This isn't an easy thing to say and I wish that I wasn't saying it but... I'm retiring today and you will all be getting a new senior supervisor" WHAT?! I was over here, having mini anxiety attacks, just because you are retiring! "I know this is big news, and for some of you, it's a huge change, but this is my path and I really hope you all like your new co-worker, she's an astounding woman and you will like her... now Mr Grey himself, wanted to introduce her, himself and be here to rest all your worries, so sit tight, he should be down shortly"

Oh my, thanks the Gods! I'm not being fired, but more scary, I'm getting a new supervisor, and if I'm being quite frank... I HATE CHANGE!

* * *

 **Well... there you go. I really hope you like this chapter. They will be incredibly longer, I just wanted to give you a taster and also see if I get any response. Please do review, positive criticism is welcome, but I won't tolerate people being down-right mean. Also if you review, I will send you a teaser of the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Here comes the big bad wolf... Christian Grey himself**

 **Ghee x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for the reviews. They were amazing. Please do review this chapter and I really hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Fifty Shades belongs to the wonderful E.L James and blah blah. All original characters, looks and plot are my own.**

* * *

What the actual FUCK?! This isn't right, no no no! Surely, she had to give us more notice. I head into the bathroom, I really need to calm down, I can't make a scene here, it's not right, and I don't exactly want everyone knowing my secrets. I can't handle this change, it's too quick. Ugh!

I quickly splash water on my face, and head out. Where's my fucking... SHIT! I bump into something hard and firm and quickly, I'm falling to the ground and on my fat ass. But before I can reach the floor, I feel strong arms wrap around me and bring to my height again "Are you okay?"

I open my eyes, and find myself staring into beautiful grey orbs. The man I'm staring at is beautiful, his features sculpted perfectly, like an Adonis. His short copper hair, shines in the hallway light. Oh my! Shit I forgot to reply! "I'm fine, I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going"

He gives me a swift nod and finally let go "It was my fault also, forgive me..." Why had he paused... OH "Anastasia, my name is Anastasia"

Smiling, he replied "Christian, but I have to go, try not to bump into anything else, you might not be so lucky, and actually fall on that delightful ass of yours" Giving me a smirk, he swiftly walks down the hall.

Okay. Oh wow! Oh shit! I actually have no words, that I can string together. He called my ass 'delightful.' I've never ever felt that way before, the way he made me feel when I was staring into his eyes. I felt like there was just me and him. He's fucking beautiful, may I add. His perfect, plum lips were begging to be kissed by me. My panties are getting wet at the thought of him and his mouth. I don't even know him, but what I do know, is I want him. So much. But it's not right, I barely know him.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?! We're about to start, you would've had your ass handed to you on a plate!" Thank you Jack, I knew that

"Oh shut up, I went to the bathroom, can a lady not pee in peace, without getting scrutinized when she get's back?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned to front, just in time for... OMG it's him! Christian! Fucking hell, what is he doing here?

He takes a stand in front of the mic... and everything has fallen into place. My Christian is Christian Grey, Seattle's most eligible bachelor and my freaking boss; Christ on a bike!

"Good Morning, now I know this might come as quite a surprise and may be so sudden, but this is actually an amazing opportunity for a new challenge and a new strategy. GEH is a thriving company and as much as we all love Carol, I defiantly think this is a step in the right direction"

God his voice is so sexy, but how could have been so stupid, to fancy my boss. I can't get him out of my mind "Now if you will join me in welcoming GEH's new employee and your new supervisor... Leila Williams."

Oh god no! It's the motherfucking rude bitch from the elevator. This day just keeps getting worse and fucking worse. She looks very elegant, with her long brunette hair swept back and black pan-suit.

Taking a place in front of the mic, she begins "Good Morning, I want to take this opportunity to just thank Mrs Goodwill for the job opening and to also talk to my fellow work mates and tell you all how much I'm looking forward to working with you all and giving GEH a new look"

Her voice makes me want to rip my ears off... No joke! It's so irritating, it's like Thrush, if you are a woman, you get the memo,

"This is a brilliant opportunity for me and I can't thank Mr Grey enough" Wait! If I'm not mistaken, she just fucking winked at him, if I blinked, I would've missed it... fucking bastard!

Her speech drags, and drags, but after long, we are ready to start work and I can begin to ignore how I'm feeling. I can't believe she's our boss though, she's rude and irritating and... okay, so I don't like her but...

"Ana! I need you to run these documents up to Mr Grey!" What now? Louis speaks quick, but I understood perfectly,

"Can't you just send them up to Andrea as usual?" he shook his head "Mr Grey needs them urgently and we need them returned urgently" I close my eyes and take a steady breath "Sure" Shit a fucking brick.

* * *

The short trip to the 20th floor, I decide to make longer, by taking the dreaded stairs. I know it's stupid, but I don't want to see him. He makes me feel things, that I don't know. It's not lust, I know what that feels like; it's something much stronger. I wonder if how I feel is normal? It feels normal, but feels strange at the same time.

Seeing Andrea sitting at her desk, I walk towards her "Hi Andrea" she gives me a soft smile "Good Morning Ana, what can I do?"

Just do it "I was told to bring these to Mr Grey, apparently they are important and need signing straight away" It's like a lightbulb goes off in her head

"Oh shoot! Right, thank you Ana; he's in his office, but he has company, so be careful when you know" she smiles slightly shaking her head; here goes fuck all.

My hand shakes as I bring it up to gently knock the door. As I know gently, I wait for an answer "What?" Oh no!

I walk through the door and within a second I see his eyes widen and he takes a stand "Anastasia, how may I help you?" I swallow and try my best to get my words out "Erm... these documents need signing, right away" he nods, motioning for me to bring them. Oh he smells so...

"Christian!" Fuck no! I know that voice and I... Hate...It!.

Miss Williams walks out of the bathroom in his office "Could you... Who are you?" I bet my eyes are as wide as the moon "I'm Anastasia Steele, I work in HR, I just..." she holds her hand up "You were the woman cramping my space this morning, I can see why now, not a spring chicken are you?"

She gives out an evil laugh. Do not cry, do not cry Ana! I turn back to face Christian "Yeah sorry about that; Can I have the paperwork, Mr Grey?" his eyes seach mine, as he hands me the paper, but Leila just can't stop going on,

"You do know, I'm your new boss?" I roll my eyes "Of course I do, I'm not stupid"

I try to make my tone as strong as possible, she laughs in that stupid nasal tone "You're a fiesty little thing, I wonder how you would fair against me, I doubt you'd be so feisty then" I take a deep breath, willing my self to calm down. Christian intervines before I can reply "Miss Steele, I will walk you out." Have I fucked it up? I really hope I haven't.

Soon as we leave the room, Mr Grey, grabs my arm "Anastasia, you really surprised me there, it was different?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise "I don't quite understand Mr Grey, I was rude" he shakes his head "Oh no Miss Steele, you stood up for yourself and I really like that in a woman, you showed bravery and I applaud that"

Holy Cow! He liked that I held my ground against her "Well I didn't and don't like showing weakness" he gives me a little smirk "I can tell, look Anastasia, I don't usually do this, but in honor of you standing and holding yourself, would you do me a massive favour and perhaps join me for a drink tonight?"

WHAT! Omg! He just asked me out, speak before he changes his mind "I'd love to, I think that would be nice, but wouldn't Miss Williams mind?" he looks confused, but regains his composure "I don't give a fuck, Miss Steele" I can't help but give a little smile. This is finally what I want, I can't wait for this.

We exchange phone numbers, and decide to on times and places. I'm so excited, but so nervous at the same time, it's not my first time going on a date, but with a man I barley know. That will all change tonight, I hope.

* * *

 **There you have it guys... I wasn't that horrible to put Mrs Robinson in charge of Ana, I'm not that evil. I hope you liked this chapter and will come back for more...**

 **Also because of a quick review off a guest... Leila is not a sub, nor will be... she is an old friend of Christian and Elena.**

 **Ghee x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, I recently started work and it's been hectic, but here you are finally. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: E. L. James Owns!**

* * *

The day went fairly quick after my conversation with Christian. I actually cannot believe I am going for a drink with THE Christian Grey. I'm nervous, because obviously he is my boss, but also he can be very intimidating. Well I guess he has to be for his CEO position, but even talking to me, he made me feel nervous and like he had taken all of my control away from me, it was quite strange.

Just as I was leaving work, my phone vibrated against my desk

Christian: Hello Anastasia, I will pick you up from your apartment at 7:30pm, dress casual. See you soon x

Anastasia: Thank you for messaging me. I will be ready for then. See you soon too x

Now I wasn't so nervous, but extremely excited. I was glad I didn't have to dress up, so it means we won't be going anywhere that makes me look like a fool. Kate was going to shit herself, when I tell her of my new accomplishment. She'll be worried, but proud, I'm hoping...

Walking through the door of my apartment, I screamed "Kathrine Kavanagh, I have big news!" Suddenly, I heard a large bang and then Kate running out of her room and plopping herself on the couch "Spill Steele"

I giggle, kick my shoes off and join her on the couch "So... today at work, I met a man and well I'm going for a drink tonight" her eyes widened and after a second I was being suffocated into the couch "Oh Ana! This is huge, I'm so happy for you. Who is he, is he good looking, is her smart..."

I stopped her rambling "Well, he is Christian Grey" I don't think I've ever seen this of Kate, her face went blank then excited, then worried,

"Wow, okay, that is massive, he's your boss, but also so fucking hot!" I giggled "I know, but it feels like we have this connection, so I want to see where it goes" She nodded "Ana, I'm only saying this because I love you, but please keep your guard, I don't want anymore shit happening to you, you've been through enough to last a fucking lifetime, just keep yourself calm" Rubbing my hand against her "I've learnt, I know what to do. I love you too."

Kate was right, I do have to be on my guard, not always, but I need to suss out wether he will hurt me or not. I have been through so fucking much, and all I want is something to be right and be happy, and hopefully this will be it.

* * *

Christ on a bike! I've been plucked, waxed and primmed for this fucking date! Currently, I am sitting in my bedroom, in just a towel and curlers in my hair. I mean curlers really? My hair is curly enough!

"He said casual, but you also want to make an impression, so I'm suggesting... tight ass jeans" Kate is pilling her way through my wardrobe, rolling my eyes "Sweetness, I already thought of what to wear and to be honest, I think you will like it" she grins, like a mad woman "Show. Me. Now!" I giggle and pull out my clothes.

20minutes later, I am dressed and my make-up is done. I actually look okay. I mean I'm still fat and my ass in these jeans, bubble out more than it should, but otherwise I don't look to bad. Wearing tight-ass black jeans, a maroon silk cami and my trusty platform cut-out oxfords. They are quite high, but so easy to walk in and extremely comfortable. Even with the huge heel, I still look tiny.

I let my hair fall down my shoulders and my breasts, keeping my make-up simple. Walking into the living room, I hear Kate whistle, as loud as possible "I swear, if I wasn't straight, you and me would be in that bedroom right now, and I don't mean painting each others toe nails"

I wink and giggle "If only Kate, if only!" she lets a loud laugh "I mean it Banana, you look beautiful, Christian is going to cum in his pants" my eyes widen "Kathrine!" Giving me a cuddle "I mean it though, don't doubt yourself, you are beautiful, so very beautiful. I love you Ana Banana" Kissing her cheek, I reply "I love you too Kate."

Christian: I'm outside x

Fuck! He's here. Come on Ana, be brave, be strong. Giving Kate a quick kiss on the cheek, I grab my leather jacket and clutch, making my way downstairs.

Holy motherfuck! Seeing Christian leaning on his car downstairs, stirs something inside me. He's looking amazing, hot, gorgeous... need I go on. He's wearing black jeans, a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and smart black dress shoes. I may just combust here.

I make my way over to him, he gives me a face-splitting grin "Ana! Wow, you look beautiful" Feeling the blush rise up my cheeks, I give him a small smile "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself"

Seeing him smirk, I know I'm doing okay. "Shall we get going?" I give a swift nod, and him being the ever gentleman, opens my door for me "Thank you" I say. As soon as he get's into the car, we're off.

This is actually surreal. I can't believe I'm in a car with Christian Grey. I mean really?! ME of all people, I'm just waiting to wake up from a dream. Part of me is scared that this a sick joke, but I'm excited to see where this date could take us.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask, Christian gives me that signature smirk "It's called Bookstore Bar, they serve some of the best whiskey around and the food is delicious, it's also quiet and perfect for tonight"

I smile "It sounds perfect, Christian thank you" Grabbing my hand "You deserve it after today, plus it'll give us a perfect environment to get to know each other better, I want to know everything about you, Ana" Oh. Everything, I can do most, but not everything, if he knew, he'd run from the hills. I do like him, and if he knew, everything would change in a heartbeat.

* * *

Oh wow! This place is beautiful. It's actually designed like a book store. The library theme is outstanding. It's modern, but brings back the intimate dining that is so unusual these days. It's not too small, but not big either. I am actually in love with this place. This is THE most perfect place, for myself and Christian to get to know one another, without the loud music, drunks and it's also cosy, so hopefully, any nerves and any bad energy will just float away. Christian has really out done himself tonight, I'm less nervous, I just want to get on with the time out together.

We are seated in a little booth, at the end. It's secluded, but doesn't cut off the atmosphere. There's a little candle in the middle of the table, that is adorable. Christian heads off to get drinks and with him being gone, I quickly check my phone,

 **Kate: Have fun tonight. Text me after, I love you xox**

 **Jose: Kate told me you're going on a date tonight, be careful. I don't know him, you barely know him, come home please? We can get Chinese and pig out. This isn't right, please? x**

What the actual fuck?! Why was Jose, trying to ruin this for me, I mean yes, he is one of my best friends and cares for me, but did he really have to do that? It's fucked up. He should support me. I know he worries, my past has made him that way, and I don't blame him, but for the first time since, I'm trying to be normal. He shouldn't stop me!

I quickly calm down, after spotting Christian walking back with the drinks "Sorry, it's a bit packed in here tonight" I smile "It's fine, honestly Christian" he nodded "Good."

We continued light chatter, about work and various things, until the big question arrived "So Ana, tell me about you, I want to know you"

Taking a calming breath, I began "I'm 22, originally from Montesano, I studied English Lit at University of Washington, and came out on top, err I live with my best friend Kate, she's the perfect best friend, but can be an annoying room mate, my mother lives in Georgia with her new husband and my dad is still in Montesano"

He lets out a small laugh "Wow, I didn't think I'd get that much, my turn; I'm 27, I started Grey Enterprise when I was 21, I have a sister, Mia and a brother Elliot, I don't have many friends, my mom is a Doctor at Seattle General and my father is Lawyer" I give him a nod "I was also expecting less than that, but I guess we both have tricks up our sleeves"

He smirks "Oh we do, Anastasia"

We both go back to a very relaxing conversation about all topics, it's enjoyable. There's no bad atmosphere, it's relaxed and calm, it's perfect. I can't believe how lucky I am to be here with him. He's so handsome, he's beautiful, his heart is bigger than he may let on.

I can't help but bite my lip, before feeling a soft thumb pull it from between my teeth "Ana, please stop biting that lip, I would like very much to kiss you, but I don't want to overstep boundaries, you doing that, is testing that control"

This is it Ana. Get what you want! "What if, I want you to kiss me, Mr Grey" Looking up through my lashes, I see his eyes blacken slightly and before I know it, I feel a warm hand on my cheek and soft lips against mine.

I move my lips, gently with his, grabbing a bit of his hair, which must stir him on, I'm being pulled closer and the kiss deepens. I feel his tongue, licking my lip, asking for entrance, I comply and as soon as our tongues meet, fireworks explode inside my stomach and my groin. It's heaven. This man can work his lips.

Not stopping, until I hear a voice, I never thought I'd hear ever again "Christian?" we both look up "Ana!" Oh shit! Standing before me, my ex boyfriend, my worst fear. Oh fuck! Why won't he leave me alone! I can't do this.

* * *

 **So guys... little cliffie, tell me what you think. I also want to know if you would like me to continue or not? Please review**

 **Ghee x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for leaving you in lurch and running away from this, I had a pretty rough time and needed a break to find my inspiration. And it's back! I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to get it out to you and just say how sorry I am and I hope you are all still with me.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy. Leave me some love and review, good or bad I don't mind! Thank you! See you at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to the beautiful E.L James. But all original plots, characters and changes are my own.**

* * *

Holy fucking shit! This cannot be happening. I sneak a look to the person standing in-front of me, and I can't fucking believe it. Christian takes his stand

"James! Great seeing you here" James smiles, but underneath I can tell, his blood is boiling

"Yeah, didn't expect to see you here, how do you know Anastasia here?"

Christian's reply baffles me "We met at work, she's a headstrong young women, I couldn't resist getting to know her, yourself?" James laughs "Let's just say, myself and Anastasia go way back, don't we, Ana?"

I squeeze my eyes shut "Yes, we do" I sneak a look at Christian, his face is pulled into a mixture of surprise and confusion "So James, what am I doing seeing you here?"

He smiles "Oh I have a date, with a beautiful blonde" I shudder, thinking back to our first date, and how completely wrong about him I was "Speaking of which, I must go, Christian, great seeing you; Anastasia, till we meet again" The last statement makes me feel sick, disturbing me to my very core. I hope I never have to see his sick, disgusting face again.

I can't look at Christian, I'm not ready for the questions that he may bombard me with. I'm not ready to share that part of my life with him yet, it's too hard. But fortunately for me, he doesn't, he just asks something so simple "Shall we head out?" I sneak a small smile to him, nodding me head. I think it's time I let go and try to enjoy what time I have with this man. Christian held his hand out to me as he stood up, and I took it more than willing. His hand was soft, yet a rough feel that made him feel all the more perfect, and the electricity from this little touch, buzzed around us; I hope he felt it too.

I didn't know where we go from here, so slipping inside his car, I was afraid to ask or talk in fear that I'd put my foot in it; but thank god, Christian asked first "What would you like to do now? I mean I could take you home, or, well it's slightly early, we could go for a coffee at yours or mine..." Okay... did he just ask me back to his? Or ask to come into mine? I think he did "...I mean that is if you want to?" I nod my head, probably looking like them bobble head toys, but I wouldn't be going to his "I would love if we had coffee, would you mind at mine? I mean it would be more beneficial for you, not having to run backwards and forwards?" His perfect white teeth were shown, as he grinned "Sounds perfect, Ana" Thank god for that.  
What the actual fuck am I doing, I mean I know I should be scared and nervous, but I'm more excited. This is a strange feeling for me, being out with this amazing man and not freaking out like usual. I haven't had many good experiences with men. Take James Hockley for example; to myself and most people, when I met him, he was charming, charismatic and very handsome. I thought he was perfect for me, I thought I could see the relationship going somewhere exciting and good, but how extremely wrong I was. In actual fact, he is just an arrogant, stuck-up, nasty, disgusting piece of work... I'd rather not think about what happened, I'd rather focus on this Adonis sitting next to me. Hopefully, I'm not wrong this time.

Pulling up outside my apartment, this is when the nerves begin to kick in, but I know Christian is just as nervous "Are you sure this is okay? I mean I could always..." I stop him before he can continue,

"It's perfectly fine, you know, as long as you aren't a serial killer of some kind" I send him a smirk, when he lets out a full belly laugh "No, Anastasia, I'm not a serial killer, but I am looking forward to knowing you deeper" No I don't think you want to Grey. Not when you find out. I give him a small smile anyway "After you, Grey."

Leading him into mine and Kate's apartment, he takes a good look around "It's lovely, quite home-ly if I must say?" I laugh, while kicking my shoes off,

"Thank Kate for that, if it was up to me, I'd just have a huge overstuffed armchair and a gigantic bookcase"

Laughing, he asks "I take it you adore reading?" I jut my bottom lip out and nod "The greatest feeling in the world, is snuggling up with a book and loosing yourself in the feeling of travelling somewhere completely new" he gives me a curt nod "Couldn't agree more."

Giving him directions to the wine and glasses, and tell him to make himself comfortable I make my way to my bedroom. Deciding to remove the jeans that are now cutting off my circulation, I change into my trusty Nike sweatpants, black tank top and hoodie. Even though my wish is to look my best for him, I want him to know the me, behind closed doors, away from the heels and skirts.

I find Christian, sat on the leather brown couch, two glasses of wine in-front of him and his jacket slung over the back of the sofa. Sitting next to him, I fiddle with my fingers "I hope this is okay, I know this is a date and all, but I wanted to show you the real me" Scared of his reaction, I immediately grab for the wine, but before I can, I feel hands on shoulders, pulling me round and before I know what has happened, his lips are on mine, and I can't help but melt into him.  
Our mouths move in sync, tongues fighting for dominance, myself succumbing to his submission, his hands roam my face, latching into my hair, while my hands do the same. His mouth is heaven in glory, his plump red lips soft, but demanding. I run my hands down his neck, over his shoulders and down to his chest... but he flies from me, gasping in shock, I splutter out,

"I'm so... sorry I didn't mean... I'm sorry please don't get angry I don't..." his hands find mine "Hey, hey, it's okay"

I can't bear to look in his eyes but his demanding voice "Anastasia look at me" make my helpless, petrified eyes meet his "You didn't do anything wrong, but I do not like to be touched on my chest" I shake my head "But why... I'm sorry" he smiles "Don't worry, but it's just the way I am." Hearing him say that, I wonder what more there is to Christian Grey.

* * *

 **Well... that was a sort! Hope you all enjoyed this little taste, and I will be back to updating once a week, with much longer chapters**

 **Leave me a review for a little surprise. Take care everyone**

 **Ghee x**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! Oh god I cannot tell you how sorry I am, to be updating so, so late. I bet nobody is reading... but if you are I thank you so very much... I know I'm a shit updater, I had a lot going on from last year and I think it might quiet down. Hopefully.**

 **Anyway, on with the next chapter... enjoy and I will see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Monday fucking morning. Just glorious. An entire weekend had passed since my date with Christian, I loved every moment of that date... well except for when that jackass interupted us, but apart from that it was brillaint; the only worrying thing is, we've barely communicated over the weekend. It's getting me slightly down to be honest, I thought we had a real connection, but when I tried texting him on Saturday, I got a small response of **"Text you later x"** then nothing after. I'm scared I did something wrong, but I knew it wouldn't last, so I do not, for the life of me, know why I got my hopes up.

I dressed for the day, wearing simple black cigarette trousers, a sheer white blouse, with a white cami underneath and grey suede peep toe high-heels. Sticking my hair up into a stylish but messy bun, letting some curls hang loose, I kept my make-up light with just mascara, nude glitter eye-shadow and a dark cherry red lipstick. Don't judge me. I just want to look good for Christian, just in-case he still does want me. Not that I believe that he does, but it's always worth a shot. When in doubt, look your finest.

Searching for my car keys, I hear giggling and screeching coming from Kate's bedroom... what the ever loving God is she doing in there?! I really want to inspect, but for the life of me, I'm not prepared to see her and the flavour of the week, butt naked before I've even had my morning coffee. Even a double shot Latte from Starbucks, couldn't prepare me for that.

Walking to my car, my lovely little Mini, I think of my best friend. I love Kate more than my own life sometimes, she's been such a rock, an incredible support line for me, but she does need to get her ass in gear. She either has a fear of commitment or is sick of the same penis. I know which one it probably is but all these men, can't be good. It must be nice to feel wanted, and sexy... though you never feel a real connection, never feel them butterflies when the person you have a real attraction to, walks into the room. I used to feel like that, although he turned out to be an all over nut-job and disgusting human being, I'm still in love with the idea that somebody out there could make me feel like that again. Being with Christian made me feel like that, after one date... I guess I'm in love with the idea of being loved and loving another person as much possible. It's stupid, but it's all the hope I have left.

* * *

Asshole drivers is my biggest pet peeve. I mean seriously, you couldn't wait... no instead, you had to swerve round me, almost hitting my beloved car, and shouting profanities at me... I don't fucking think so mate! Seriously, people can be absolute head-cases, you cut me up and it's my fault. Ugh, get me a coffee and get me to work.

I park my car in the underground car park of GEH, but race across the lot, and outside. I am blessed with my jobs location, I swear to the gods. We have a Starbucks, Subway, and so many cute little bistros within walking distance of the entrance. It makes for a brilliant lunch.

Waiting in line, is one of the most painful things in the world. I knowing, that you're about to get what you want, but having to stand and wait for it, is excruciating. I also get anxiety, the feeling that people are staring at me, picking out all my flaws, my weakness', I hate it. But I guess if I want my extra shot caramel macchiato, I'm going to have to endure it.

When my name was called out, I run quickly, grabbing my take-away cup, and make my way towards the door. Feeling my phone begin to vibrate repeatedly in my pocket, I begin to take it out and SMACK. I run into a hard brick wall and all I feel is scolding hot coffee. Holy fuck! OUCH! My chest is on fire, and my new blouse is ruined. But that's not the worst, my fat ass hits the floor, before I can stop myself.

"Jesus Christ, watch where you're fucking... Ana?" Oh no, Oh shit, I know that voice anywhere.

I look up through my eyelashes and I see the one man I'd prayed to see today, but not in this situation

"Christian?" The fucking embarrassment.

Oh ground swallow me now. Christian holds his hand out to me, I take it, getting up thankfully without anymore tragedy's.

"Ana, I'm so sorry, I should have been looking..." I hold my hand up

"Don't apologise, this is my fault, I should have been more careful, I'm so sorry if I've ruined your suit, I will pay for damages, I'm so sorry, excuse me."

The shame and embarrassment is clear, and I try to walk round him, to get out of this place as quickly as possible

"Hey, hey Ana? Let me help you please? It was my fault" I shake my head

"No! I'm a complete klutz, just don't worry about it, honestly" Without a second glance at the mess I made, or Christian, I hightail my way out of Starbucks and back into my car.

* * *

Tears prick my eyes, and instantly, I feel the sting of the hot, salty water, hitting my cheeks. I cannot believe that just happened. For fuck sake, I don't see the guy, the entire weekend, and the one day I pray I see him and want to talk to him, I end up on the floor in a puddle of coffee. Does this world want to give me a chance? I guess fucking not.

In this very moment, I thanked god I was going to my yoga class after work and packed my gym bag. You see, I always, always bring a spare pair of clothes, because after working out, I like to feel comfortable, not like I'm going back to work, so this morning, I packed my bag and actually put nice-ish clothes in there. They would do until lunch.

I change in the backseat of my Mini, which by the way isn't a easy fucking task when you have wet pants and a tiny car. Slipping my floral kimono over a plain white cami, and black jeans, I placed my killer grey heels back on, touched up my make-up, getting rid of the stupid red lipstick and applying a nude gloss. In my opinion, I looked some-what presentable and even though I didn't get my coffee and made a fool out of myself, in the front the man who to me is a god, I was ready to tackle my day.

* * *

Running was not an easy task in 5 inch heels and no co-ordination, but I made it through the lobby, in the elevator and to my floor without a hiccup. Making it through the floor, thankfully undetected, at my desk I notice a note, lay on my keyboard. Setting my bag down, I go to pick up the note, but am interrupted by bitch queen herself,

"Miss Steele? You are five minutes late and what in the world are you wearing?! That is not appropriate wear at all!" God, I desperately want to roll my eyes, but refrain from doing so,

"I'm extremely sorry, Miss Williams. I had an accident in the coffee shop before work, my original clothes are ruined and it was either this or calling out sick, I will run out at lunch and pick up a new outfit, of course?"

The laugh she makes, makes me worried, but I also want to cover my ears. Nails. Chalkboard... Need I go on?

"Miss Steele, you will working through your lunch today, unfortunately, it's your punishment, you may have 10 minutes to grab something to eat, but other than that, you must continue your work" With that, she and her 1million inch Louboutins walk away. Bitch.

I finally get to sit down, logging onto my computer, I remember the note that was sitting on my keyboard, picking it up, the next words, makes my heart leap to my throat.

Anastasia, would you please come to my office at 10am sharp. We need to have a chat.  
Christian Grey  
CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

Holy fuck. Holy cow. Nope, just no this is not happening right now. For pete sake, will the universe not give me a break?! Checking my computer, I notice it's half 9, giving me 30 minutes, until I have to see the very man that I just make fool of myself in-front of. Shit.

Managing to make it through a few of the notices on my desk, before I know it, it's almost 10 to 10. I leave a note on my desk explaining where I'll be and locking my bag in my desk draw, I head to elevators.

Making it to the 20th floor in no time, I thankfully spot Andrea at her desk. I'm glad I don't have to deal with the other one. Olivia I think her name is, for some god unknown reason, has taken a great dislike to me.

"Hi Andrea, is he in? I have a 10am with him" Looking up from the computer, she gives me a bright, but tight smile

"Of course, go right in, but be careful, somebody made him a little bit nuts this morning. I think this is the first time I've sat down" I shake my head

"Just ignore him, best way to get through the day"

Surprising me, she lets out a full belly laugh "I suppose, go right through." Smiling, I head to his large, polished wood doors, and knock. Show time.

"What?!" he screams through the door. Oh great, he's in a pissy mood. My bad. Pushing on the doors, I gently make my way through the doors and into his ridiculously large office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Grey" he looks up, and instantly my heart drops. He looks angry, but defeated, like he hasn't slept, his unruly hair, pulled in every direction, the coffee stained grey suit gone and in it's stead a crisp navy blue three piece.

"Yes, thank you for coming. Look Miss Steele, I'm so very sorry, but I can no longer do this anymore. It's just not going to work, us being friends or anything more... I'm sorry, please show yourself out" With that my heart breaks, and he drops his head to his laptop again. What the fuck?

* * *

 ***Peeks from behind the couch* So I know it's a cliff-hanger, an not one everyone was hoping for, but this way, we get to the characters flourish and grow. I'm again so sorry for not updating, but it would mean a lot if you could review. Good or bad. Just not hurtful. Love to you all who have stuck by me and this story.**

 **Ghee xox**


End file.
